Trapped With You
by xShadowxRocksx
Summary: During a battle with Eggman, Amy finds herself trapped in a cave with a certain ebony hedgehog... Shadamy oneshot!


**A/N: A happy late Christmas everyone! Or whatever you guys celebrate… :) Ok, so… I wrote this ShadAmy oneshot for you all ShadAmy fans to enjoy! I had planned on posting it on Christmas but I couldn't finish it sooner so I had to post it a little late. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my Christmas present! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Sonic the Hedgehog!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Trapped With You<strong>

"Sonic! Look out!" Amy yelled in alarm, warning the speeding blue hedgehog. Sonic simply smiled cockily and dodged the bullets shooting his way.

"Come on Eggman, you've gotta do better than that!" The blue blur's arrogance made Eggman's mouth twitch in annoyance.

"After him!" He hollered at the top of his lungs, sending a group of robots after the heroic hedgehog. Sonic outran them, his feet nearly slipping on the icy ground beneath him.

"Sonic! I can sense the chaos emerald! It's somewhere around here!" Tails called out from his x-tornado, avoiding running into a tree.

"Give me directions buddy!" Sonic stuck out his tongue at Eggman which only made the crazy doctor scowl at him. Amy, who was trying to catch up to Sonic and fight robots along the way, was panting in exhaustion.

'_Oh, how I wish I was at home, cuddling under a blanket with Sonic and drinking hot chocolate…' _The pink hedgehog sighed, staring at her breath that froze in the air as it left her mouth.

"Uh-oh! I can see an avalanche coming up ahead!" Tails swooped down to be at the same level as Sonic. "Jump in Sonic! We can't look for the chaos emerald now! It's too dangerous with that avalanche ruining our plan!"

Sonic shook his head and kept running. "I'm not giving up Tails… Look, I've got an idea! I'll distract Eggman; your job is to keep Amy away from here…"

"Bu-″

"Just do as I say Tails!"

Sighing in defeat, Tails flew back up to see Amy running after Sonic. He wondered what Sonic's plan was, but he knew he had to keep Amy away or she would get in trouble… Like always.

"Amy! Come back! Sonic said you need to stay away from him!" The young fox yelled in an attempt to stop the determined hedgehog. He could see Eggman with his bunch of robots following the sprinting blue blur.

"Hmph! I don't care! I'm going to him whether he likes it or not!" Amy shouted angrily, not wanting to be treated like a baby. She could take care of herself! She increased her speed and pumped her legs to go faster.

Tails sighed and shook his head.

X

"Heh, Egghead won't see this coming!" Sonic grinned, standing under the huge hill that had snow piled on top of it. He spun around in hopes of seeing Eggman only to freeze when he saw Amy instead. "Amy! What are you doing here?"

Panting, Amy used her knees for support as she tried to catch her breath. Looking up, she brushed her bangs aside and smiled at him. "I came to help you."

"Amy, I don't need-″

"Looks like we have a dead end… What are you two lovers going to do now!?" Eggman's voice cackled evilly, his comment making Amy flush up.

Before Sonic could say anything, a gigantic robot, about ten feet high, stomped its way towards them. The blue hero snapped his head to Amy.

"Amy, you've got to go! NOW! You're not fast enough!" Sonic turned back to the robot, not realizing that his words had offended Amy.

"Hey! I am fast enough to be able to catch up to you!" Amy defended herself, crossing her arms across her chest with her lips pulled down in a frown.

"No Amy, you don't get-″

"Sonic!"

Everything moved in slow motion. The robot charged at Sonic who jumped out of the way in time only to make it hit the hill behind him which made the snow come tumbling down.

"Avalanche!" Eggman yelled at the top of his lungs, quickly jumping in his egg-mobile and flying away. Sonic watched as the snow drowned the robots around him, and just as he was about to make a run for it, he suddenly realized that Amy was still here.

"Amy!" He called out, looking around for the pink hedgehog.

"Sonic?" Her voice sounded distant, and it was really hard to see with all the snow covering his vision. Sonic ran around, slipping and falling a few times.

"Amy!" The blue hedgehog called out again, only this time he heard no response. "Amy, where are you?" Still, nothing…

X

_Half an hour later…_

_'Ugh, why does my head feel so heavy?' _Amy thought, her eyes slowly fluttering open. Sitting up, she blinked her eyes a few times to make her vision clear up.

"That's better…" She murmured, feeling like she was sitting on something cold and hard. "Wait a minute, why does it feel like…" Looking around, she froze when she noticed she was in what appeared to be a dark and cold cave. "What am I doing here?"

Standing up, she walked to the entrance as she slowly started to remember everything. "Oh, right… The avalanche…"

She placed her hand against the snow that blocked the entrance to the cave. "What am I gonna do now? How is Sonic gonna find me? Ugh, if only I had listened to him… I wouldn't be stuck in here. Now all I can do is pray to God that they will find me soon before I starve to death or freeze for that matter-″

"I didn't know you spoke to yourself…" A smooth voice said in amusement, making Amy's ears perk up.

"Who said that?!" The pink hedgehog spun around and looked around the dark cave. She stiffened when she heard footsteps and she could make out the faint shadow of a hedgehog. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"My, my, aren't we impatient?" The voice chuckled this time, sending shivers down Amy's spine. "Well I guess I could show myself since you are so desperate…"

Amy narrowed her eyes as she saw the person's shadow getting bigger and bigger, until… _He _stepped into the light shining from a small hole in the blocked entrance of the cave.

Revealing none other than… Shadow the Hedgehog. Amy gasped. Her emerald green eyes trailed up his black, red, yellow and white skating shoes, to the rings on his crossed arms, up his smirking mouth and finally resting on his crimson eyes that were watching her with amusement.

"Sh-Shadow?" Amy's voice was low, causing the ebony hedgehog to raise an eyebrow. The pink hedgehog cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Following you," he replied immediately, causing her to look at him in shock. He rolled his eyes to show he was being sarcastic. "I was looking for the chaos emerald when there was an avalanche. I just so happened to land in the same place as you."

Amy stared at him like she didn't believe a word he said, but then sighed and sat down with a pout. "How am I going to get out?"

"Why are you asking me?" Shadow questioned back, uncrossing his arms. Amy rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her trembling body.

"I didn't ask you. It was a rhetorical question…" Amy replied, looking helplessly at the snow pile that blocked her exit. She heard movements and glanced up to see Shadow making his way over to her.

"You look cold." The black and red hedgehog stated, sitting down next to the quivering pink hedgehog. Amy gave him the look that said, 'you think?', and turned to look the other way. "Why avoid me? It's not like I'm the one that put you in this situation."

Amy sighed because she knew he was right. "I know it's just… I'm mad at myself right now. For not listening to others and always doing what I think is best. It's obvious they know better than me… Sonic's probably mad at me right now… And worried too…"

"Do you know what your eyes remind me of?" Shadow asked all of a sudden, surprising the pink hedgehog. Shadow let his mouth turn into a small smirk. "Well?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" Amy raised an eyebrow, rubbing the goose bumps on her arms. She wondered how Shadow wasn't cold when she was freezing to death.

"Your eyes remind me of my green chaos emerald."

'_Ok, what?' _Amy turned to look at his smirking face. "What did you say?"

"Your eyes remind me of the green chaos emerald." Shadow replied, causing Amy's mouth to drop open. Feeling the blood rushing up to her cheeks and not knowing how to react, she quickly turned her face away from him.

Shadow chuckled. "You blush too easily." Instantly, Amy's blush disappeared. She turned around to give him a small glare.

"So it was just a test?" She questioned, feeling her cheeks burn from embarrassment now.

"What else?" The ebony hedgehog chuckled again, liking how Amy got annoyed so easily.

"Oh and may I ask how you know?" Amy stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"I've had experience… One time was the kissing incident." Shadow leaned back, while using his arms for support.

Amy frowned. "What kissing incident-″Suddenly her eyes went wide and a blush soon spread across her cheeks. Oh, how could she forget that embarrassing moment that happened last week?

**xXFlashbackXx**

"You're in for a surprise my dear Sonikku!" Amy giggled, not caring if she sounded like a creep. Smiling, she ran up to the hedgehog who she just knew had to be Sonic and for real this time and… MMWHA! Planted a big kiss on his cheek!

Pulling back, her smile widened only to slowly fade away. Crimson eyes stared at her in shock as if she had just given him a punch instead of a kiss…

"Ahhh!" Just like that, Amy ran away without looking back.

**xXEnd of flashbackXx**

"And also the time when you hugged me… Your face looked redder than a tomato." Shadow chuckled at the memory, smirking at a blushing Amy.

**xXFlashbackXx**

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, clasping herself to the blue hedgehog from behind. 'Sonic' turned his head to look at the pink hedgehog in surprise.

"Wha-I'm not that faker!" An all too familiar voice said as calmly as he could. Amy gasped and backed away from the hedgehog. Her eyes nearly popped out when she realized that she had hugged _Shadow_ instead of _Sonic _AGAIN! Her cheeks turned bright red at the thought.

"Oh my God… Oh my God… Oh my God! I'm sorry Shadow! Eeeee!" Cupping a hand over her mouth, she quickly ran away, missing his smirk.

**xXEnd of flashbackXx**

"And also when-″

"Ok, ok, I get it!" Amy cut him off, trying to hide her blush. "I hope Sonic finds me soon…" She sighed, sitting down cross-legged. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head. "Hey, Shadow?"

"Mhmm?" Shadow flicked a small stone before turning to look at her with a small smirk.

"Can't you like – you know… Chaos control me to my house or something?" Amy played with her shoulder-length quills, trying to give him her best puppy-dog eyes.

Shadow chuckled and shook his head. "I don't have my emerald…"

"Oh…" The pink hedgehog frowned, feeling a chill crawling its way up her spine. A tickle went up her nose. "A-a-a-choo!" Shadow looked at her in slight concern.

"You're going to get sick… Do you want to know what I think of you?" Shadow said randomly, causing Amy to rub her nose and give him a blank stare.

"What's with all the weird questions?" She asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"You're really cute when you blush, did you know that?" Shadow questioned back, causing Amy to let out a gasp in shock. Her whole face flushed red and when he leaned slightly closer to her, his breath left warm tingles on her face.

"W-what?" Amy stuttered in disbelief, watching him move back. He kept staring at her intently, causing her to shift around uncomfortably.

Slowly, a smirk stretched out on his lips. "You actually fell for it… Again."

"Wha – I can't believe-″

"What? That I tricked you again?" Shadow smirked, his voice full of cockiness. It was true when people said that Sonic and Shadow had a lot in common… Amy rolled her eyes. At least Sonic didn't make her look like a fool.

"Whatever… I hope Sonic and Tails find me soon…" Amy muttered, getting up. She rubbed her arms and shivered. "Urgh! I should have never pestered Sonic and Tails to bring me along with them. Or I should have been smart enough to bring a coat with me… Now, I'm gonna freeze to death!"

Shadow watched her pace back and forth in amusement, finding her behaviour very entertaining. He shook his head and stood up, walking over to the quivering hedgehog. Amy jumped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Allow me to warm you up before you freeze to death like you said so yourself." Shadow said, watching her frown slightly in confusion.

"And how are you going to do THAT?" Amy asked, crossing her arms across her chest. When Shadow pointed to his hands, her mouth showed disgust.

"You _pervert_! Seriously, what is wrong with you?! Did Eggman switch your personality or something?" Amy screamed, her nostrils flaring in anger and disbelief.

Rolling his crimson orbs, Shadow simply took off his black gloves and placed them on her head. "I meant the gloves… Or do you really want me to warm you in some other way?" He chuckled, enjoying how easily irritated she got. Amy blushed, stomped her foot in anger and then threw his gloves in his face.

"I don't need you to warm me up, thank you very much!" Amy said through clenched teeth, huffing and turning the other way. Shadow watched her in amusement, before shaking his head and pulling her in his arms.

Amy gasped in surprise. She tried pulling away but she couldn't budge one bit. "L-let me g-go you PERVERT!" She was glad he couldn't see her blush.

"Stop struggling out of my arms! Do you really want your ass to freeze!?" Shadow said in annoyance, placing his chin on the top of her head. Amy gasped in shock.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said do you really want you ass to freeze!"

"You can't say that to me!"

"I can, I just said it right now!"

"No you can't, you weird jerkhog!"

"Isn't that what you call Sonic?"

"Shut up and let me go!"

"Not until you answer my question first…"

"I. Said. Let me. GO!"

"That'll only make me hold you tighter!"

"Fine! But I get to ask you a question first!"

Shadow loosened his grip so he could look at her face. Her beautiful, jade green eyes were showing confusion. "What?"

"Why are you acting so weird?" Amy questioned, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean by weird?" Shadow questioned back, tilting his head to the side as well. Amy couldn't help but giggle.

"You know… You talk more… You are more caring… You're funny and not Mr 'Gloom and Doom' anymore!" The pink hedgehog giggled again, making Shadow smirk.

"Maybe the change has something to do with somebody…" Shadow's smirk widened, causing Amy's eyes to show surprise.

"Really? Who?!" Amy asked curiously, her green eyes shining. Had someone managed to capture the heart of the 'Ultimate Lifeform'? _'That's impossible!' _She thought. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"What makes you think that it's a girl?" Shadow queried, raising an eyebrow. He saw Amy shrug simply. "I'll give you a clue then-″

"So it IS a girl!" Amy giggled, cupping a hand over her mouth. Who would have thought that _Shadow, _the so called, 'poker-faced, dangerous hedgehog' would one day like somebody?!

"You know her…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Hahaha! So let me guess… Rouge?"

"What? Batgirl? NO!"

"Um… It's not Cream, is it?" Amy asked nervously, watching Shadow give her a look of disbelief that said, 'did you just say Cream?'

"The kid? Seriously? NO!"

"Then who?!"

"It's-″

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of the snow being heaved away. They could hear the loud rumbling of what they supposed was Sonic and Tails' help. Amy looked up in relief, smiling once she caught a hint of the sky since the snow was being shoved away. Shadow on the other hand, frowned in disappointment.

"Ames? You in there?" Sonic's smooth voice called out, making the pink hedgehog smile brightly.

"SONIC! Please get me out of here quick!" Amy replied, jumping excitedly. She looked over at Shadow and was about to make his presence known when he shook his head.

"See Sonic? My tracking device is never wrong!" Tails said, causing Amy to smile at the sound of the young fox's voice.

"How long have I been here?" Amy yelled, walking closer to the cave's entrance.

"Um… For one hour and forty six minutes exactly." Tails answered, throwing away more snow away and soon, they could make out the top of Amy's head.

"Come on Ames, let me help you out." Sonic stretched out his hand when the snow had been shovelled away. Amy smiled and was about to grab his hand, but then stopped and turned to look back at the cave. Shadow had somehow disappeared… And she hadn't even noticed.

"Amy… Are you looking for something?" Tails questioned when he saw her looking around intently. Jumping slightly, Amy turned around and shook her head.

"No…" She replied, grabbing Sonic's hand. He kindly helped her step over the remaining snow and ice. _'Shadow… Where did you go?' _

Unknown to them, Shadow had blended himself well with the shadows, watching all three friends with an expressionless face…

X

Amy lay in her bed in the dark room, replaying the scene of the cave over and over in her mind. She had now realized that Shadow had said those things to make her blush in an effort to keep her warm… He had never spoken to her before as much as he did today… He showed he cared about her… The whole thing about being in the cave together could have been a coincidence… Or maybe destiny … Or he really was following her… She didn't know which one to believe. He couldn't have followed her, she knew that much. Oh and she didn't even get to hear his question…

And then… There was the fact about liking a girl… Who could that be? It wasn't Rouge or Cream so could it perhaps be… Her?

Amy froze as her heart started beating faster. It could be possible, couldn't it? Trying to make her blush… Having conversations with her… Keeping her warm… Making her laugh… It was evidence enough, wasn't it?

Sighing, she turned on her side only to stiffen when she heard the sound of a door opening. Sitting up in alarm, she looked over to the balcony to see the outline of a hedgehog with curved quills…

With her heart hammering in her chest, Amy sucked in a breath. "W-who is i-it?" She asked, although she already knew who it was.

"Rose," was what she got in reply, confirming her doubts.

"S-Shadow… W-what are you d-doing here at this time of n-n-night?" The pink hedgehog stuttered, reaching out and turning on the dim light on the bedside table. She blushed when she saw him standing right next to the bed, his crimson eyes fixed on her jade ones.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you but I had to ask you my question…" Shadow ran a hand through his quills, sitting down on the edge of the bed since Amy wouldn't say anything. "Do you…"

"Do I what?" Amy asked, feeling nervous. The whole idea of him being in the same room as her made her feel nervous… She might as well admit it now. She always had a crush on Shadow…

Shadow looked up from Amy's bed to her face. He didn't come all the way over here just to sit and say nothing. "Do you…"

"What Shadow?" Amy asked again, biting her lip gently. Just as he was about to say something else, he suddenly got up and walked over to the balcony. "Shadow, wait!" The pink hedgehog quickly got out of bed and followed after him, shivering once the cool air hit her warm skin.

Shadow was staring out at the falling snow, keeping his hands placed firmly on the railing. Amy watched in awe as the snowflakes drifted down the air, spreading like a blanket over the city. Shivering, she walked up and stood next to Shadow, holding her night gown tightly.

"Shadow, you know you can ask me anything right?" Amy said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder which made him freeze. Turning around, his eyes widened slightly when he saw her shivering. Immediately, he pulled her in his embrace. "You're really warm, did you know that?" Amy giggled, wrapping her arms around him.

Shadow smirked slightly before it melted into a smile. Pulling back, he ran a hand through her pink quills. "Do you love me Amy?" He blurted out, causing her to gasp. Staring at him with wide eyes, she quickly pulled away from him. The ebony hedgehog felt as if she had slapped him. "I'm sorry, it's just… You really annoyed me with your hugs and 'Sonikku' names at first, but then… I started falling for you… I can understand if you don't feel the same way, but I-″

"Shadow, I never said I didn't like you. Your question surprised me though… I do like you, in fact, I _love _you but I feared that you would never feel the same way so I kept following Sonic. I love you Shadow, I love you very much." Amy smiled as tears pricked her eyes. Shadow grinned before sweeping her off her feet and placing his lips softly over hers.

"I love you too Amy…" He murmured against her lips, kissing her gently. The new couple stood under the falling snow, cuddling each other and enjoying each other's company… Just as Amy had always dreamed...

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! Who else thought that was cute? :) I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this, so anyway… This was my late Christmas present to you all and I think you should give me reviews as <strong>_my_** presents! ;D**

**Please review!**

**-Amy**


End file.
